


If To Happy is to Human, Then Consider Me a Human

by 8BitTaco



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Kara is a part of Jericho, Luther is a father figure, North is a bitch but we love her anyway, OC deserves love, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Shyness, no josh because he's really underdeveloped, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitTaco/pseuds/8BitTaco
Summary: In which Connor is given the custody of a very shy child android named Chris, ( much to the amusement of Hank and the Jericho team ) who has a rather tragic background.Rated 'T' for minor swearing from our one and only salty boi, Hank.Cover art can be found here; under the ownership of its original creator:https://www.furaffinity.net/view/27616965/





	If To Happy is to Human, Then Consider Me a Human

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Will be updating every Wednesday! Stay tuned! :)

    The android mechanic looked skeptical of the man standing in front of him, with a cowering boy covered in artificial bruises following not too far behind, yet keeping his distance. "So, Mr...?"

"Holmes."

"Mr. Holmes," the mechanic nodded, glancing at the young android. "Please tell me what happened to your..." the young man leaned forward, the boy's wincing gone unnoticed as he read his name tag."RK50, so I can further assess the damage." Mr. Holmes gulped subtly as the mechanic stared hesitantly at the aging man. "He was playing outside, and I guess the kid got too close to a busy road and was hit." He shook his head, an obviously false sad expression etching his normally laid-back face. "Scared the fuck outta ya old man, kiddo," He faked a smile, nudging the now trembling RK50's unhinged shoulder.

Now, the mechanic had several PhDs in AI philosophy prior to his sudden leap into the mechanical career, so no one could tell him that the small android was trembling because of something other than the fact that this man obviously beat the poor kid. And to think the grown-ass man would think he'd be stupid enough to let that slip past him. He'll definitely fix the RK50, sure, and maybe charge a few dollars more to pay for the kid's psychological damage, although something told him that wouldn't be enough to get back at the prick for what he's done. But no way in hell would he let him take the kid back. Fowler gave him an emergency number for a reason. This isn't the only time something like this has happened, after all.

 **D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D:BH-D** :BH

    "What do you mean "are you interested?" Adopting a fucking kid, Fowler? An android nonetheless? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Hank rubbed his temple, grumbling slightly in annoyance, hoping to soothe his sudden anger. This is not what he had hoped to wake up to. Whisper-yelling in his kitchen over the phone at the Cheif in the early hours of the morning. He was about to pick a few choice words for the fucker, wanting to give him a piece of his mind, when he heard Connor stir from sleep-mode from a corner in his living room. Connor rubbed at his eyes tiredly, a part of his programming that made Hank think he was human for a split second until Connor suddenly peeped up with:

"Lieutenant, your stress levels are at 70%, which is critically high for human standards. Would you like me to notify your therapist? Mind you, I have a built-in phone in my optical units in case you don't compl-"

"Shut it, Con," Hank growled, hiding the amusement in his voice behind a hard-boiled expression. To his surprise, it stopped Connor's nonsensical babbling. "The last thing I need right now is seeing that skank."

Connor stared at his partner, oblivious that he was supposed to react to his wording, so he opted to analyze the man to try and solve whatever was going on.

_**\---Analyzing---** _

_**Anderson, Hank - 53 years of age.** _

_**Current mood: Stressed. ( "Shut it, Con," )** _

_**Objective: Comfort, console.** _

_**\---Error 203.--- Emotion detected.** _

_**Sending**_   _ **a report back to CyberLife for further analysis.**_

_**Sending...** _

__**Report complete. Continue, RK800.**  
  
  
  
"Lieutenant, I suggest telling me the matter. As I said, you seem stressed."  
Hank sighed.  
Of course, Connor wasn't going to get what he said about his therapist being a skank. [ She was, in all honesty. ] Social functions weren't in his programming unless it involved interrogating suspects involved in whatever crazy crime Fowler sent for them to investigate.   
Hank groaned, sliding a hand over his face to stop him from overthinking. Now was not the time for that shit. Fuck...now he's starting to act like Connor.

After a few moments, Hank complied.  
"Fowler called, and he said he wanted us over at his place for...whatever fucking reason."  
Connor blinked.  
his LED spun yellow for a few seconds, analyzing the details Hank supplied him with.  
"Then, I suggest we go. It must be important if he called your cellular phone directly."  
Hank sighed, which felt like the umpteenth time he's done so in the short while he'd been rudely interrupted from his much-needed sleep.  
"Fine. Get in the car." 


End file.
